


the turkey's surprises

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [60]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The science boyfriends hosts Thanksgiving this year, and, with twenty-three people around one table, there’s bound to be an abundance of both good and bad happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the turkey's surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. Doing another time-jump, this one two years. That means Peter and Flash are eighteen, and Johnny is twenty.

_Two years later._

_November, 2028_

“I can’t believe you volunteered us to host Thanksgiving this year,” Tony grumbles as comes into the kitchen, flicking Bruce on the ear.  He’s dressed in sweats and a black tank, ready to be put to work, and Peter isn’t far behind him, also in sweats, though he’s wearing a thermal with the sleeves rolled up.

 

“You can’t just buy a beachfront property with an obscene amount of space and then expect us not to play house occasionally.  It’s going to be fun, everyone’s coming.”

 

“And what does everyone entail?  Do you even know what you’re doing?” he adds, peering over Bruce’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, Tony, I’ve actually had Thanksgiving dinners before, and I’ve cooked Thanksgiving before.”

 

“You have?” Tony and Peter say at the same time, looking at him in bewilderment.

 

“What, are you just mentally absent every year?” Bruce says, turning toward them.

 

“No, I meant besides us,” Tony says, waving a hand, “Have you?”

 

“I have,” Bruce says, “Many times.  Now, stop talking, both of you, and get to work.  Peter, I’ve laid out vegetables, Jarvis knows what needs to be done with them.  Tony, can you handle setting up on your own?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll have it ready in time.  Anything specific before I start?” he asks as Peter goes over to the island, taking a seat on a stool and pulling a cutting board toward him.

 

“Clean the table and chairs, put a new cloth down, and then it’s just dishware and all that, nothing fancy.  Do you want to do it in the sunroom?”

 

“How many people are coming?”

 

“Oh god, uhm—Jarvis, who confirmed?”

 

“What’d you do, send out invitations?” Tony teases, yelping when Bruce smacks him with a sticky hand.

 

“Shut up,” Bruce says, though he’s grinning, so Tony leans over to kiss him.

 

“Twenty people, sir.”

 

Tony looks at Bruce in disbelief, so Bruce kisses him and shushes him away, going back to his work.  Tony rolls his eyes and heads out, mussing up Peter’s hair on his way, who sticks his tongue out at him.  The rest of the day is spent getting ready, and, by the time three o’clock rolls around, everything is nearly done, and they all disperse to shower and dress.

 

Tony goes into Peter’s room at Bruce’s request, looking around until he sighs and goes into the menagerie.  “People are going to be arriving soon, can you get dressed, please?”

 

“Yeah, in a minute,” Peter says, and Tony frowns, stepping inside and looking around.

 

“Where the hell are you?” he asks, and then something thumps against his head.

 

“Thinking,” Peter says, and Tony smiles when Keira starts curling down around his neck.  He waits until Keira is settled before he looks up, quirking an eyebrow at Peter, reclined on the ceiling.

 

“Thinking?” he repeats, and Peter shrugs.

 

“Nothing special.”  He holds out a hand, and Tony lifts his up, letting Peter use him to get down, webbing the ceiling so he can swing back onto his feet.  He takes Keira from Tony and goes to put her away, and then he and Tony are going back into his room, where Tony leans against the wall, watching him tidy, making his bed and dumping his dirty clothes in a hamper.  “What, dad?” he asks after a bit of silence, and Tony smiles, shaking his head before he pushes away from the wall.

 

“Wear something halfway decent, okay?  I know how you are, but it would mean a lot to dad.”

 

“Define halfway decent,” Peter says, and Tony rolls his eyes.

 

“Is your white shirt ironed?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re not being helpful.”

 

“So iron my white shirt, then what?” Peter says, going over to his closet.  Jarvis brings up the lights as he does, and he steps inside, looking around until he sticks out a hand, a white button-up clutched in it.

 

Tony takes it, taps his nose, and says, “Is your blue sweater clean?  The vneck one?”

 

“Yes,” Peter says slowly, stepping back out of the closet, “Really?”

 

“Yes, really,” Tony says, “With black or grey pants.  Are Johnny and Flash coming?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Peter says, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“Well, knowing Sue and Rosie, they’re going to look nice, as well.  Would you stop being difficult?”

 

“You stop being difficult,” Peter says, making a face before he goes back into the closet, and Tony’s halfway out the door when he yells, “My grey pants have wrinkles!” and then throws the pants at Tony, who just sighs and goes into his room, where Bruce takes one look at the clothes and sighs, holding out his hand for them.  Tony beams and hands them over before going to dress himself.

 

Before long, it’s four o’clock, and Jarvis is announcing the first of their guests.  He directs each of them in turn to the second garage, and then through a set of stairs that brings them onto the first floor, down the hall, and up the winding stairs to the sunroom, and they start out with drinks and small appetizers until everyone’s present.  Sue and Reed are the first to show, Johnny looking handsome with his hair parted off to the side and in a sweater that makes Peter tug at his own in sympathy.  Ben and Alicia arrive with them, and then Thor and Jane arrive with Steve and Sharon.  After them, Flash, Harrison, Rosie, and Jesse arrive, as well as Happy, Pepper, and Betty, and then they’re only waiting on Logan, who returned a few weeks ago, and the friend he said he was bringing, who turns out to be a teenage girl with wild black hair and an even wilder outfit.

 

“Who’s _that_?” Johnny says when they come in, and Flash almost chokes on the stuffed mushroom he’s eating when he follows his gaze.

 

“The hell is she wearing?” he whispers after Peter thumps him on the back.

 

“Dunno, but it looks like she’s Logan’s new sidekick.”

 

Peter flinches without meaning to, and he clears his throat after a second, “I’m gonna go see if my dad needs any help,” before he leaves quickly.

 

“ _Dude_ ,” Flash hisses, elbowing Johnny and giving him a look of disbelief.

 

“Oh, _whatever_ ,” Johnny mutters, rolling his eyes, “You know, it’s been over five years since the last time we saw him, and we still can’t say anything without Peter freaking out.  And it’s shit, okay, but I get it.  I’m _sorry_.”

 

Flash starts to retort, but then Logan’s coming over, saying, “Hey guys.  Where’s Peter?”

 

“Ran off,” Johnny says, shrugging, “Who’s your friend?”

 

“This is Jubilee.  Jubes, this is Johnny and Flash, my nephew’s friends.”

 

“Right—so matchstick and the boring one?” she says, one corner of her mouth quirking up, “And here I thought spiderboy would keep better company.  How long do we have to stay, Logan?”

 

Logan turns his eyes skyward for a moment, letting out an audible breath before he smiles at the boys and then takes Jubilee by her arm, steering her away.  “Be good, you hear?” he snaps at her when they’re out of earshot, “If you don’t quit mouthing off at Xavier’s, he’s not going to tolerate you much longer.  This is a chance for you.”

 

“ _Logan_ ,” she whines, rolling her eyes, “I don’t understand why we can’t just go back to running amok in the wild like the old days?”

 

“The old days?” Logan repeats, shaking his head, “What, you mean the past five years?  Jubilee,” he sighs, “I can’t—I can’t do it anymore.  I need to be back in New York for awhile.”

 

“ _Lame_ ,” she mutters, “I thought we were having fun.”

 

“We were, but, for a few months, we’re gonna hang here.”

 

“So, what—after the holidays, we can hit the road again?  Definitely lame.  I never knew you were such a sap for family.”

 

Logan doesn’t answer right away, and he’s saved from explaining as Tony approaches them even as Bruce is calling for everyone to sit.  “Hey,” Logan says, reaching out a hand.  Tony clasps hands with him, shaking, and he offers a smile Jubilee’s way.  “Tony, this is Jubilee.  Jubes, Tony Stark.”

 

“Way less lame,” she says, grinning, “Iron Man, definitely awesome.”

 

“New friend?” Tony asks, turning his gaze back to Logan.

 

“Yeah, it’s—it’s not like that.  She’s nineteen,” he amends, and Tony nods.

 

“Listen, I, uh—I need to ask you something.”

 

“Still nothing.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Honestly, he left a few weeks after all that shit happened, and I haven’t been able to find him.  I met Jubilee while I was traveling, and she doesn’t know what I’m looking for, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony says, “Okay.  Do you even know if he’s still in the country?  Remy LeBeau said he met you in Russia—do you really think he went that far?”

  
“I honestly have no idea.  He could be anywhere.  I’ll keep you updated.”

 

“Thank you.  Come on, I can feel Bruce giving me the evil eye,” he says, shifting, and Logan smirks, clapping him on the shoulder before they head over.

 

Dinner is a loud and cheerful affair.  After everyone’s plates are full, Thor calls for a toast, and Jane blushes wildly when he takes her hand and says, “We actually have amazing news that we wanted to share tonight, with everyone present.”  He pauses, letting the curiosity build, and then he continues, beaming widely, “We’re pregnant.”

 

The table erupts, and Jane is almost immediately engaged in conversation with Pepper, Betty, and Sharon, who want as many details as possible.  That steers much of their talk until Pepper suddenly gives a shriek and grabs Sharon’s wrist, who looks over at Steve with wide eyes.  Betty gasps and Jane echoes Pepper’s shriek, “Sharon, _what is that_?”

 

“I honestly forgot,” Sharon admits, smiling, “I was so excited about you.”  She pauses, Steve nods, and then she shrugs and says, “Steve and I are getting married.”  The ladies all make matching, high-pitched noises while the men give their congratulations, and then they’re discussing wedding plans and baby showers all at once.

 

Later, when they’re all sitting around the table, halfway through dessert, Tony lifts a hand to his ear as Jarvis crackles to life and says, “Sir, there is an incoming call from a restricted number.  Shall I answer it in your stead?”

 

“Keep me connected,” Tony says softly, and Bruce looks over.

 

“Everything okay?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, hold on,” he says as Jarvis answers the call.

 

“You have reached Stark Tower’s artificial intelligence.  How may I be of service today?” Jarvis asks politely.

 

“Tony, I know you’re listening.”

 

Tony inhales sharply, holding his breath as he looks over at Bruce, immobilized.  “What is it?” Bruce asks, reaching for him.

 

“Tony—I need Peter.  _Please_.”

 

“I’ll patch him over, hold on,” Tony says, standing abruptly.

 

“Tony,” Bruce says, trying to keep his voice low.  Tony puts up a hand as he starts to stand, and the table begins to fall quiet, eyes following him as he walks quickly down the table to where Peter is sitting with Johnny and Flash.

 

“Peter,” he says as he approaches, “Can I have a word with you?”

 

“Kind of busy, dad,” Peter says, looking over his shoulder at him as Tony stops by his chair, “Can it wait?”

 

“ _Now_.”

 

“Dad, I—”

 

“Wade’s on the phone.”


End file.
